LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 P7/Transcript
(Daniel's group is seen returning home through a portal) Daniel: We're back! Erin: Oh hey! Jack: Welcome back! Batty: Thanks! P. Rayla: Nice to see you're all still-..... Erin:..... Adam: What? Erin:...Slimy what the heck is that thing? Slimer: Oh him? He's my new pet! Jack: New pet?? Slimer: Yep! Rose: What is that anyway? Grey: Its one of the tickle monsters. Rose: Excuse me?? Erin: Come again??? Popsicle: Remember the monsters we fought in those woods? Erin: Yeah? Popsicle: This is one of them. Just....unmutated. Rose: No way. Erin: You said they were at LEAST seven feet tall! Grey: Guess the Curse was more violent than we thought. Slimer: And besides, this one lost his family to that virus! I couldn't just leave him! He's too cute! Monster: *Coo* Slimer: Awww! Erin: Well uhhh... Jack: If you want him, we won't object. Slimer: Thanks guys! Monster: *Giggle* Slimer: Now I just gotta figure out a name for this little guy! Come on! (Slimer heads to her room with the monster) Batty: Ah she loves it. Erin: Two pets in one adventure? Wow. Rose: Yeah. First the new kitten, now a tickle monster. Not what I was expecting them to be. Erin: Same here. Batty: Well, at least we know Slimy will take good care of it. Rose: Right. Batty: Speaking of which, I'm gonna go make sure she's doing it right. See ya. Erin: *Nod* (Batty walks off to her room where Slimer is seen with her kids meeting the monster) Green: Huh, weird. Red: Yeah. Really weird. Pink: It is kind of cute though. Monster: *Cooing* Pink: Awww. Slimer: Yep. He's our new friend guys. Red: What is he? Slimer: A tickle monster. Red: ??? Pink: Huh? Slimer: Yep! Pink:....You're serious? Green: A tickle monster? Slimer: What's wrong with that? He's adorable! Blue: Yeah but... Tickle monster??? Yellow: Is this really what Malindes has in her realm? Slimer: Yeah. Yellow: Why?? Slimer: They punish criminals. Red: Ouch. Slimer: Yeah. But he's okay! Right kiddo? Monster: *Giggle* Slimer: Say, how do you feel about the name Fluffy? Monster: *Happy clapping* Slimer: Is that a yes? Monster: *Nodding* Slimer: Great! Welcome to the family then Fluffy! Fluffy: *Giggle* Slimer: *Smile* Blue: Well. Guess that's another pet to the family. Yellow: Speaking of pets. (The group looks over at the small kitten sleeping) Kitten:......... Green: Oh right. Hey Loki, time to wake up! (Loki wakes up) Loki: *Meow* Green: Come on! Come to Green! (Loki walks over and rubs up against Green) Loki: *Purring* Green: Awww! Yellow: Meet your new friend! (Loki looks at Fluffy) Loki: ! *Hiss* Fluffy: !! Green: W-Whoa whoa Loki! (Loki hisses again then goes away from the group hissing at Fluffy) Fluffy:..... (Fluffly climbs onto Slimer's back scared) Green: I uhhh....guess he doesn't like Fluffy. Loki:..... Slimer: Hmmm.... Green: T-They'll get used to each other though! Eventually. Slimer: Well, let's just give it time. Green: Right. (Slimer's stomach then growls) Slimer:..... Red: Hungry there mom? Slimer: Yeah. Let's go get some food. (The kids nod as they all go and leave the room) Loki:........ (Loki walks out as well) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts